In the game of golf it is extremely important to keep the clubs free from dirt and contamination. Any debris can alter a well-placed shot by a few degrees, and depending on the club, this could be anywhere from a few feet to hundreds of feet. The present spectrum of devices and brushes available to golf consumers are inaccurate and usually consume valuable time in application. One method to clean club is to use dampened towel to clean the club head manually. This gets the player's hands wet which could cause the golfer to lose his/her grip on a club when playing the next shot. Another method is to manually apply a dry brush vigorously over the face of the club.
There are also devices which are large and cumbersome and have a reservoir for storing water and brushes at the entrance to the reservoir. The club is inserted through the entrance and brushes into the water and then vigorously agitated against the brushes. These are generally slow and ineffective devices and require a certain amount of dexterity. Also these devices require water and are very large in structure. Some machines stand several feet tall and have numerous brushes operated by electrical current for cleaning clubs. They are not readily available for use during play. There is no present method or device available to provide a deep cleaning of the entire club heads simultaneously while the golfer is playing a round of golf. Thus, there is a need for a device that can instantly and automatically clean a club head while a golfer is on the course.